


It Was Always You

by Queen_Eudaimonia



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Assumptions, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eudaimonia/pseuds/Queen_Eudaimonia
Summary: You have been pining over Kuai Liang for a long time, and it is time he knew.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasahi/Reader (past relationship), Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/You, Kuai Liang/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just an MK fan who has no rights to them, but I enjoy writing. I hope you all enjoy.

Ragged breaths escaped your lips as you ran as fast as your feet could carry you. Members of the clan quickly moved out of your way as you hurriedly pushed out a few apologies to them. He was back, and you wouldn’t know peace until you laid your eyes upon him. Finally, your running came to a halt as you stood at the entrance to the main entryway of the temple. There he stood in all his cold blue glory, Kuai Liang. You remained hidden in the shadows since he had company. He was joined by Hanzo Hasashi, Johnny Cage, Jade, Raiden, Sonya Blade, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao. The group was in the middle of discussing who knows what when Hanzo turned his knowing eyes to you. Your previous relationship with the man allowed him to know you all too well. Respecting your wish to remain hidden, he made no comment or notion that you were present to the others. Your eyes lingered on Kuai Liang. He seemed rather taken by Jade as she spoke. That was a look that you never saw him bestow upon anyone, and it made your heartache. The two of them remained there talking as members of the clan directed the other Kombatants to their rooms. With a heavy heart, you watched as he and Jade began to spar. What broke you was the moment that he informed her of his idea of perfection. “ _Clear as ice, Clean as Jade”._ Those words would forever ring in your ear. The snow of Arctika crunched beneath your boot covered feet as you made your way to the sparring grounds where you trained your students. Time went by at a rather rapid pace as you landed punches and kicks to the dummies. The familiar sound of fire made you pause.

”What are you doing here, Hanzo,” you asked as you turned to face the handsome grandmaster.  
” I am looking to speak to an old friend. One who has missed dinner,“ he stated in that calm soothing voice.  
” I do not hunger for food at the moment,” you said as you bowed to him with respect while he approached you.

The smile on your face was instant as he examined your surroundings to ensure that you were alone. He placed a hand on each of your shoulders as he looked you over from head to toe.

”You are every bit as beautiful as I remember,” he said with a rare smile.  
”You flatter me, Grandmaster Hasashi. Dare I say that you have grown even more handsome in the past year,” you smiled up at him.

He gave you a quick hug and stepped a respectable distance away from you.

“I take it that you have not informed Kuai Liang of your feelings for him,” he stated in a rather smug tone.  
”You are correct in assuming so. He has been rather busy with his duties regarding the Lin Kuei. I would not dream of taking him from such important matters,” you said.  
”That is a valid excuse. However, you seem to forget that I know you. You fear his rejection. You fear that he desires someone stronger than you.”  
”Does he not,” you asked as you met those eyes you once spent many nights staring into.  
“I do not know what his heart desires, but I know what you crave. When you departed from my side a year ago, I knew that your heart had always belonged to him. It was in the way you acted in his presence, the way you spoke of him, and the look in your eyes when you often daydreamed of him. It was his name you whispered in your sleep. It was his name that you called out when we made love. You have always been his, Little One,” Hanzo explained.

You were embarrassed at his words, but there was no denying the truth. Hanzo had been a great man to you, but he knew better than you that Kuai Liang was the keeper of your heart. Your year with the Shirai Ryu as a Lin Kuei diplomat allowed for yourself and Hanzo to grow closer than expected. Yet, you could never let go of Kuai Liang. Hanzo held no hostility in his heart for you. He would never jeopardize the friendship the two of you built over such things. He was a very insightful and supportive man. Which is what you love about his friendship.

”Clear as Ice, Clean as Jade. That is his definition of perfection, Hanzo. I am neither,” you sadly said.  
“He is only admitting that she has impressed him with her character. Do not be threatened,” the visiting grandmaster assured you.

Not wanting to continue the conversation regarding your feelings, you smiled at the handsome man before you and stepped into a fighting stance. He could only chuckle at your way of avoiding the conversation.

”For old time sakes, Grandmaster Hasashi,” you said as you grabbed the kunai he gifted you from your waist.  
”As you wish,” he said.

The both of you made no attempt to hold back as you attacked each other. The sun had settled in for the night, and the sounds of the sparring seemed to bounce off the walls of the temple. Your back lay flat against the ground with Hanzo straddling you for the third time.

”You are far stronger than I remember, Hanzo,” you smiled up at him.  
”No. You are distracted. You have bested me on multiple occasions, without your mind being clouded,” he softly whispered as he looked down at you.  
” I should have known that you two would be here,” came that deep baritone voice.

You and Hanzo looked to see that Kuai Liang was stood there joined by Jade, Sonya, and Raiden. Hanzo quickly stood to his feet and pulled you to yours as well.

“Grandmaster, it is a pleasure to have you home,” you bowed to Kuai Liang.

There was a subtle twitch of his lips at the greeting you offered him. You were only ever this way when there were guests present. At all other times, Kuai Liang could swear that you lived to make him blush. Both of you had been best friends for years now, and it was you that helped him restore the Lin Kuei.

”It does me well to be home,” he offered in response to you.

He wouldn’t break tradition and wrap you into his arms in a crushing hug. He was too stoic of a man for that, but he had his ways of letting you know that you were appreciated. Be it the barely visible smiles or the locking of eyes.

”Grandmaster Hasashi, we require your presence for a discussion of Earthrealm’s security,” Raiden explained.

Hanzo nodded his acknowledgment and followed them out of the sparring grounds. Kuai Liang lingered behind with an exciting look gleaming in his eyes.

”It pleases me to be back home with you, (Y/N),” he said.

It is a great danger for him to not be aware of the way you felt for him. Such small acts on his behalf were enlarged in your mind. Putting away your weapon and standing at attention, you smiled at him.

“You have returned as an even stronger man than the one you left as,” you said, “It brings me joy to witness this.”

The look of confusion on his face was priceless. This was not the (Y/N) that he left behind. No, this was some unknown creature.

“I bid you a good night, Grandmaster. May you rest peacefully,” you stated as you turned on your heels and exited the sparring grounds.

You could not look back at the man your heart and body so desired. No, you only placed one foot before the other as you made your way to your chambers. Kuai Liang pondered the reason for your behavior. Could it be because he interrupted your time with Grandmaster Hasashi? Either way, he placed the concerns on the back burner of his mind as he joined his guests. You, on the other hand, stood beneath the hot water washing away the filth of the day. Upon slipping into your rich blue silk robe, you sat for meditation in front of the fire in your bedroom. The peace you felt was divine, but it was all interrupted by knocks at your doors. With the moon as the sky’s light, who would be coming to you? You shook your head as you knew who it was.

” Hanzo Hasashi, you dare come to a lady’s chamber at such hours,“ you teased prior to swinging your door open.

All playfulness left you as you looked up into cold dark brown eyes. The chill in the room seemed to nip at your skin.

” Is this state of dress how you greet Hanzo,” Kuai Liang asked as he stepped into your chambers.

You quickly looked out into the hallway checking if anyone had seen the Grandmaster enter. The coast was clear as you shut the door and turned to the man.

”Kuai Liang, what are you doing here!?”  
”You were expecting Hanzo,” he asked.  
“No! The man simply has a tendency to show up at such hours.”

He was dressed in his clothing for slumber. A simple pair of silk black pajamas and a white t-shirt. It was enough to make your mouth water. Shaking away all impure thoughts, you turned to your leader.

”What brings you to me, Grandmaster?”  
“You are not my, (Y/N). I wish to know what I have done to earn such cold treatment from someone so dear to me,” he said without missing a beat.

It was as if you could hear Hanzo in your head demanding that you be honest with the man. Far too many years have you longed for him.

“Clear as Ice, Clean as Jade. I am not,” you said as you refused to break eye contact with him.

He dropped his shoulders in defeat as he looked at you.

”You are jealous?” he asked.  
”I am hurt, Kuai Liang. I have been by your side as a trusted friend and warrior for many years. Have you no feelings for me at all?”

You could feel your shyness and fear crawling on your skin as you hugged your arms to your body. Kuai Liang’s silence only drove your doubts crazier. Wanting to salvage the rest of your self-respect, you headed for the door to offer him an exit. His hand forcefully shutting the door from behind you made you choke on a sob that you had been holding in.

”Turn to me, my Sweet One,” Kuai Liang requested.

The tear streaks on your cheeks were wiped away by his thumbs as he cradled your face in his hands.

” I have failed you,” he whispered, ”Failed to assure you that you are what I love most in this cruel world.”  
The butterflies in your stomach exploded in a frenzy.

”Kuai Liang, I do not expect you to just say things like this to please me.”  
”Hush now, Snowflake. Listen to me as I explain. Jade is a formidable woman. She has honor, integrity, and beauty. She reminds me of you. What I said to her was only an acknowledgment of her character. She pales in comparison to you. As does every single woman in this world. For you, you are the universe to me,” he explained.

The Grandmaster has never been so vulnerable before you. Even after the death of his brother, Bi-Han. His cold fingers seemed to trace every curve or your face as you looked up at him. Such perfection in a man should be outlawed.

”You are mine, Snowflake. I have been far too consumed with other matters. I have neglected our friendship. There is so much I wish to have with you...share with you. You need not fear my affections being taken by another. There has always and will always only be you,” he punctuated that explanation with a kiss to your forehead.

“I love you, Kuai Liang,” you said as you pressed a hand to his solid chest, “I should have listened to Hanzo and told you sooner. I have longed for you in silence for too long.”

Despite his cool temperature, your body was beginning to heat up as he pressed against you. With the door to steady you, you raised your legs to wrap around his waist.

“Sweet One, are you sure that I am what you desire,” he asked.  
“I have never questioned my heart for you."

With all his might, he tossed you onto your bed. Your laughter filled the room as you bounced and landed right in the middle of the mattress. Kuai Liang was quick to strip himself of his shirt and pajamas. Red-faced he stood before you in all of his glory.

”By the Ancestors, I have never seen such perfection in a man,” you proclaimed.  
“You are to be mine from here until forever. Know that I will always protect and love you,” He said before crawling on top of you.

His lips were soft as they pressed to yours. So soft and hypnotic.

” I am going to lose myself in you,“ he whispered as he pressed his forehead to yours, ”I love you, (Y/N). I am sorry that it took so long for me to admit.”

You arched your body against him as his lips pressed to the pulse point in your neck.

“Kuai Liang, Please!”

That was the only encouragement he needed as he began his assault on your body. You could not wait to be filled with him, and he did not disappoint as he delivered his first thrust. It was to be a long night ahead of the two of you, as well as a long life.


End file.
